Freeloader
by HopefulLittleWriter
Summary: "Yeah and how is what you call cooking any healthier then sweets, at least the popcorn won't cause my stomach to be pumped," Yuri remarked coldly. More Fluri...


**A/N: Another Fluri fanfic... its like an addiction... Modern AU... / Why do I write these things?**

The apartment was rather small for Yuri's liking. There were two bedroom with one bathroom. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have to deal with the freeloader that refused to leave his apartment. The dark haired man frowned and clicked on the TV and got up, getting a bag of caramel popcorn. As he munched on the sweet treat, the opened the door. Yuri laid his head against the arm of the couch, hanging his head off of it slightly. His dark eyes landed upon the blonde haired collage student who's blue eyes flicked down at him, his arms crossing over his white dress shirt.

A frown fell on the blonde's face as Yuri put another handful of popcorn in his mouth. The law student marched over and ripped the bag of sweets away for the sugar addict. Yuri frowned heavily as he crossed his arms over his slightly exposed chest, sending a slight glare at the freeloader. The blonde student put his hands on his hips, giving Yuri a stern look.

"Flynn, give me back the damn food!" Yuri ordered, pouting slightly as he stood to his feet, reaching for the bag of caramel popcorn. Flynn's frowned deepened as he raised the bag above his head. Yuri's eyes narrowed as a dark expression filled his face. No one stood between him and his food. "Flynn," he muttered darkly.

"No more sweets for you. You need to eat healthy!" Flynn moved away for the seething man and towards the kitchen. "I'll just make us something to eat instead," Flynn mused, looking though the contents of the refrigerator.

"Yeah and how is what you call cooking any healthier then sweets, at least the popcorn won't cause my stomach to be pumped," Yuri remarked coldly, heading over towards the blonde, snatching the bag of sweets from his hands.

The dark haired man walked back to his couch and plopped down on it with a thud. He threw his legs onto the cushions and changed the channel. A yawn escaped his lips as he flicked the channel over, but nothing interested him in the slightest. Not that he could concentrate on the TV with the horrible smell of his best friends _'cooking'._ It should be a crime for Flynn Scifo to even be near a kitchen.

"If you destroy any of my pots and pans, you will pay for them!" Yuri called out as he flipped the channel yet again. Yuri tossed aside his remote to the side as Flynn entered the living room. "What do you want Flynn?" Yuri questioned as the blonde moved onto Yuri.

"The freeloader won't be back anytime soon," Flynn stated calmly, a small blush forming on Flynn's cheek as he lowered his head and placed his lips onto Yuri's. Yuri smirked beneath the kiss before pushing Flynn onto the floor and pinning him down.

"And who said you'd be on top?" he teased before returning Flynn's kiss. Yuri's dark hair fell over his shoulder and hung like curtain's around Flynn's face. Their lips pressed against each other, moving in sync with one other, their owner's in ignorant bliss of their surroundings.

"You taste like caramel, how much did you eat?" Flynn inquired as he pulled away from him. Yuri smirked slightly as his fingers played with the buttons on Flynn's shirt, slowly unbuttoning it to reveal the blonde's chest. The dark eyed male placed his lips upon his lovers collar bone, humming slightly as he did so.

In midst of their intimacy, neither noted the sound of the door opening. It wasn't till the freeloader that plagued them finally spoke up, a sly smirk on their lips. The two men quickly jumped away from each other, face red from embarrassment, well Flynn's face was far more red then Yuri's.

"Why don't you learn to knock on the door Patty?" Yuri groaned, climbing to his feet, not all that ashamed as Flynn was to be caught making out by a fourteen year old girl. The blonde teen looked over the still red faced Flynn before giggling happily.

"Skipin class, nano ja!" the girl said shamelessly, a grin on her round face as she placed her school bag by the door. Yuri chuckled slightly at the girl's behavior. Flynn however was not amused with the young teen's school habits.

"Don't let Flynn hear you, he'll drag you back to class," Yuri commented as the said blonde frowned heavily, sending a glare at the dark haired man. Patty waved her hand dismissively, grabbing Repede's leash from it's spot near the front door.

Flynn frowned, climbing to his feet. "You are a bad influence on Miss Patty," Flynn chastised. He looked over at the young girl to see she was heading to the door. "Patty, why don't you stay and eat some food with me and Yuri?"

"Don't mind me, nano ja~ You two can continue makin out. Me and Repede are goin on a walk!" With that the blonde freeloader ran out the door with dog in toe. Yuri sighed as the door closed shut before turning back to Flynn, a grin on his face.

"Round two?"


End file.
